Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high current switch. A high current switch is can be a controllable switch for transferring and switching of electrical currents with an amperage between, for example, 50 A and 300 A. The high current switch can be used in the automotive field, for example, inside a utility vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Utility vehicles, e.g. refrigerated trucks, have electrically powered auxiliary units, such as in particular a refrigerator or lifting platforms. Therefore, switching of the circuit supplying the respective unit is required for operation, which is usually accomplished by means of a high current switch. The electrical system of utility vehicles has an electrical voltage of 24V. To also power comparatively powerful auxiliary units, it is thus necessary to switch currents with a comparatively large current. Therefore, the high current switch usually includes a high current printed circuit board, having a base body with conductor interlayers with heavy copper technology with which power semiconductor switches are electrically contacted. The thickness of these copper layers is up to 400 μm. The costs for producing such base bodies are comparatively high.
From EP 0 590 643 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,142, a high current circuit board assembly is known which comprises a printed circuit board and a bus bar, which is spaced from the printed circuit board. By means of the bus bar, current is supplied to the circuit board fasteners.